Blue Fairies
by Revented
Summary: During their mission on Argent Moon, Blue Team fails to escape in time. Due to all the experimental technology on board, they are sent to Earthland. They will act like Mystogan does, only appearing in major arcs where the guild needs their help. Review and favourite for increased update speed!


**Blue Fairies**

 **Just an idea I had where the Master Chief and his team end up in Earthland at the end of mission 2 in Halo 5 Guardians. Read on and enjoy. I plan to go all the way, folks. However, do not expect regular updates. Let's get started!**

 **Prologue**

 **ONI Research Station** _ **Argent Moon,**_ **date unknown, location unknown**

John swore. The ramp to the Prowler was jammed, and they were having no luck in prying it open. He realized that this might be the end for them, dying here in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dangerous experimental technology. He looked at his team. They looked back at him.

"John, we're going to die out here, aren't we?" Kelly asked, softly.

"As much as I want to say no, Kelly, it's looking more and more like that might be the case." John replied sadly.

Fred stepped in. "In that case, Chief, it's been an honor serving with you." He saluted, Linda and Kelly following suit. John saluted back. A tear ran down his eye. Then the reactor went critical, and promptly detonated.

 **Unknown location**

John groaned. He hurt all over. He grunted, realizing he wasn't dead. That, at least, was a start. He looked around. He appeared to be on an island with Blue team laid out around him, looking relatively unharmed, but unconscious none the less. He noticed a strange tree in the center of the island that appeared to have yet another island on top of it. He shrugged it off, deciding to ignore the blatant improbability of such a structure existing, and focused instead on the strange woman floating towards him.

She looked barely over 18, and had blonde hair, with two wing-like things, for lack of a better term, on either side of her head. She was also barefoot.

"Hello there." She said, with a silky voice, smiling. "Do you mind telling me why you're on Tenrou Island?"

John was taken aback at the fact that she spoke flawless English, and replied. "I'm not exactly sure why my team and I are here, miss…?"

The woman laughed sweetly. "My name is Mavis Vermillion. Please, call me Mavis. And you are?"

John warily replied "Spartan 117, NavSpecWar, UNSC. Behind me are Spartans 104, 058, and 087, similarly of NavSpecWar, UNSC."

Mavis frowned. "No names?"

John tersely replied. "We generally only tell our names to those we trust."

Mavis nodded absently. "It looks like your friends are waking up." She gestured at the other Spartans.

After a short explanation of where they were from, and why they were here, Mavis politely asked the question none of them were prepared for. "Do you know what kind of magic each of you uses? I can feel very strong magic power from you."

The Spartans' reply was blunt and straight to the point. "What the bloody fuck are you talking about?"

Mavis sighed at their use of such crude language. "Here in Earthland, there are two kinds of people. Those that can use magic, and those that cannot. You seem to fall within the former category."

The Spartans were shocked, but quickly recovered. They shared a glance. John asked the question. "Are you able to pick your own kind of magic to learn?"

Mavis was quick to reply. "Yes, you can learn any kind of magic you want. I suggest only learning one, though."

The Spartans shared another glance. "You see, Mavis, a lot of our gear was lost before we came here. Is there any magic that would allow us to construct an unlimited amount of new gear and supplies?"

Mavis nodded. "There is Smith magic. Smith magic allows the user to create anything they wish, as long as it can be conceived of." She eyed the ever present assault rifle on the Chief's back, and his dented MJOLNIR armor. "I imagine you could even create devices to create replacements and ammo for your weapons, as well as repair and maintain your armor."

John and the others quickly agreed that they would learn that magic, and asked Mavis where they could find someone to teach it to them. She laughed, as if explaining something to a child. "I'll be the one teaching you. I did invent Smith magic, after all!" In return, though, you must help my guild whenever they are in a time of need. The name of this guild, Fairy Tail."

John and the others quickly agreed. They traveled to Magnolia with Mavis, and had a chat with the current 'Master' of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, who welcomed them with open arms, and asked if they would accept the guild's emblem on their armor. They agreed, and had it stamped on their armor, on each should pad. They then proceeded to rent a large apartment, and settled in.

 **And thus it has begun!**

 **I know I'm making this very convenient, and all. BUT! It's my story, and flames will be used to fuel the machine that is my brain, helping it spit out more chapters!**

 **The Spartans will only appear for big events like the GMG, the S-Class trials, the war on Phantom Lord, etc.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **-Revented**


End file.
